Arianna Kristoff/Witchcraft
Spell Casting A spell is a series of words that when said in a certain order causes change in the fabric of reality to varying extents. It is a ritual intended to produce a magical effect. In order to be effective, it must be performed by a witch; a spell recited by a mortal will not work. The act of performing a spell ritual is known as "casting the spell". Witches traditionally record their spells in their grimoires, both for their own reference, and to preserve them for posterity. Spells can be non-verbal and can also be channelled and used by powerful telepaths. Protection spells are impossible to create, even if it keeps the person walking and talking technically the individual would still be dead, but unable to move on because the spell is holding them back. Dark witches cast more powerful spells, but the results of the spells can be disastrous as dark witches can not focus the spells as well as white witches. Some spells require more than one witch to make them work in order to increase the amount of magic and therefore potential power available for the spell. The spell against Adrian Kristoff and his dark coven took the combined powers of the entire coven, including Allison and Ayden's dark magic. Potion Brewing Potions are liquids with magical properties. Brewed with the necessary herbs, spices, or other various ingredients, these magical substances can achieve various effects. Although most potions are liquid, they can also exist in other forms such as gels or powders. The effect of a potions depends on the used ingredients or accompanied spell. In order for a potion to work, one has to be magical (and possess the ability to brew potions), otherwise some potions might just be poisonous concoction to the drinker. The Kristoff and Darwin grimoires contain many potions, the Kristoff potions being more powerful as Mariana Young was a powerful potion brewer and wrote most of the spells in the grimoire. Potions can be used in various ways. Some potions are meant to be consumed to be effective, while most potions can be thrown at the target or shattered on the floor in front of them. Elemental Power Hydrokinesis "Did you know that, about sixty percentage of the human body is made up of water? Can you imagine drowning from the inside out? Your lungs just filling up with all that water? Tell me what you've done to my Coven or you're going to find out" '- Aria threatening Casper Mars.' Each member of the Coven has control over one of the four natural elements, one boy and girl to each element. Much like the rest of her bloodline, (except her brother Adrian, who gained the ability of Pyrokinesis) Aria inherited the ability, to manipulate water. Daniel Kirkwood and Allison Darwin were the first members of the Coven to see Aria using this ability, when Aria attempted to conjure up a storm, at first things went smoothly, before they quickly escalated out of control, and it took not only Aria, but also Daniel to calm the storm down: this seemed to let everyone know that Daniel had also gained the ability of Hydrokinesis. Daniel and Aria tend to work with each other, practising control over their elemental ability, which is considered to what led the pair into starting a romantic relationship after they developed feelings for each other. Individual Power Each member of the coven has their own individual power that the others do not share. Aria's individual power has not yet revealed itself.